The present invention relates to a drive circuit for an ink jet discharging head for generating characters and patterns.
Various means for preventing the clogging of the exit orifice of the ink jet discharging head have been invented and demonstrated. When the ink jet discharging head is left unused for a long time, sediments and solid matters accumulate at the exit orifice of the head so that the normal jet of ink cannot be discharged, thus resulting in many problems.